


Dobranoc, Sammy

by Roza_Kuolema



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU to the ending of Supernatural, Destiel- freeform, M/M, Moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, My First Destiel Fanfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roza_Kuolema/pseuds/Roza_Kuolema





	Dobranoc, Sammy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Goodnight, Sammy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157871) by [DontTestMeSon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontTestMeSon/pseuds/DontTestMeSon). 



-Spokojnie tygrysie- Dean wymamrotał, uciskając jego ranę. Sam wbił palce w ziemię, łzy ciekły mu po policzkach

\- Wyciągnę cię z tego, braciszku. Wszystko będzie dobrze... Weźmiemy cię do bunkra i cię poskładamy, dobrze?- Dean drżał. Czuł zimno na policzkach, a jego ręce zdrętwiały.

Sam zaczął mówić

\- D-dean- krew wypłynęła z jego ust. Po Deana policzku spływała samotna łza.

-Nic nie mów, Sam. Tylko pozwól mi zanieść cię do bunkra.

Castiel poparzył się na Deana, jego oczy były przepełnione żałością

-Dean… Dean obrócił się, aby spojrzeć na Cas’a. -Pomóż mu.- Wykrztusił i zaczął płakać. - Pomóż mi- Krzyczał na Cas’a.

Castiel ukląkł przy Samie i Deanie. Położy rękę na ramieniu Deana, potem na Samie. Popatrzył się w oczy klęczącego mężczyzny.

-Jego obrażenia są zbyt poważne.

-Musi być coś, co możemy zrobić, prawda? Robiliśmy to wcześniej, może zrobić teraz! Dean coraz bardziej panikował. Castiel nie mógł uratować Sama. Nikt, nie mógł. To był koniec podróży. Podróży Sama.

-D-dean…- wychrypiał Sam- Będzie dobrze. Obiecuje.. Proszę…Nie próbuj mnie przywrócić…- Sam powoli gasnął.

-Nie, nie. Zostań ze mną Sam. Zostań ze mną –W jego głosie było słychać roztrzęsienie. Trzymał twarz brata w dłoniach.

-Muszę iść- Sam zażartował. Pomimo okoliczności Sam był wciąż Samem. To zraniło Deana jeszcze bardziej. Serce Sama, zatrzymało się. Dean otarł łzy. Potrząsnął ciałem Sama, cały czas powtarzając

-Sammy…Sammy- potem delikatnie położył głowę swojego brata na ziemi. Popatrzył się na jego zwłoki, połykając łzy.

-Dobranoc Sammy .

Wstał powoli i przytulił się do Castiela. Anioł patrzył się jak dusza jego przyjaciela ulatuje do nieba i znajduje tam spokój, kilka łez spłynęło po jego policzkach. Chwycił Deana jeszcze mocniej.

-Tak jest lepiej. Dean. Jest lepiej. Tego właśnie chciał- wyszeptał do Deana. Dean nie mógł tego słuchać. Był zajęty powtarzaniem

-Sammy, Sam, mój mały braciszku- bez końca.

Castiel wytarł twarz Deana. Przybrał stoicki i odważny wyraz twarzy. Dla Deana. Następne miesiące- nawet lata- będą dla niego bardzo ciężkie. Ale on musi być dzielny. Teraz zostali tylko oni.

-Musimy go spalić- wyszeptał anioł

\--

Dwa dni później

\--

Cas i Dean przybyli na cmentarz w Kansas. Dean spojrzał się na Castiela, miał zaróżowione policzki i nos. Dean czuł pustkę w środku, nie chciał uwierzyć, że to prawda. Castiel pokiwał głową, jakby wiedział, o czym myśli Dean. Wysiedli z auta. W powietrzu unosił się zapach trawy i błota. Nie dawno padało. Księżyc i gwiazdy świeciły na czarnym niebie. Przepiękna noc. Sam pokochałby ten widok.

Delikatnie wyciągnęli ciało Sama z auta i położyli go obok wyznaczonego miejsca na grób. Cas zaczął kopać, ponieważ Dean był niezdolny, aby to zrobić. Anioł ledwo, co powstrzymywał łzy. Nie mógł, spojrzeć na Sama. Po prostu nie mógł.

Jak wszystko było już gotowe, Castiel otworzył trumnę i popatrzył na Deana, który już nie mógł opanować łez. Oboje podnieśli delikatnie ciało i położyli je w trumnie. Sam wyglądał jakby spokojnie spał.

Tego właśnie zawsze chciał.

Spokój.

Zawsze na końcu jest spokój.

\--

Po tym jak Castiel zakopał trumnę usiadł na chwilę koło Deana. Winchester nigdy nie był przekonany do mówienia do czyjegoś nagrobka, ale to właśnie zrobił. Nie przyniosło mu to wytchnienia, ani bólu. Po prostu mówił. Długo tam siedzieli. Dean opowiedział całą historię, od początku do końca. Od dnia, gdy malutki Sammy został przywieziony do domu, do dnia gdy Sam wrócił do _domu_ ,  do rodziców.

Gdy słońce zaczęło zachodzić Cas odezwał się

-Powinniśmy coś zjeść- powiedział to tak cicho, że ledwo go było słychać.

Dean nie odzywał się przez chwilę, potem lekko skinął głową. Anioł pomógł wstać mężczyźnie, potem spletli swoje palce. Powoli podeszli do Impali. Castiel nie zajął miejsca koło kierowcy. Ze względu na uczucia Deana. Cas’owi łamało się serce patrząc jak Dean co chwilę zerka na miejsce obok. Coś mu mówiło, że mężczyzna próbuje wyobrazić sobie Sammiego czytającego o tradycjach i zaklęciach. Dean westchnął, gdy Castiel położył rękę na jego ramieniu.

Zatrzymali się przy bar-n-grill. Spletli ręce i Cas pocałował Deana.

-Będzie dobrze- wyszeptał Anioł.


End file.
